What He Deserves
by method's girl 82
Summary: Jazz/Steven/Victoria fic.....kind of hard to describe without giving too much away....PLEASE READ ME!!!
1. realizing my mistake

Author's note: Okay, my Steven Richards muse has been running rampant lately, but he doesn't get to play that much, so I figure I'll let him. :) This story is using Jazz, Steven Richards and Victoria. Not Charlene Moore, Michael Manna, or Lisa Varon. I'm not gaining anything by writing this, yada yada yada...no Stevens were harmed in the writing of this story. Enjoy.  
  
Okay, I admit it. I'm jealous. There, I said it. I, Jazz am jealous of that black-haired bitch Victoria. Why? Trust me, it's not because of the damn title belt. I can take that from her any time I want. I'm jealous of the way Steven follows her around, and hangs on every word she mutters, even when she's yelling at him. He looks out for her best interests, and God do I wish I was her. I used to have Steven's attention, and all I did was push him away. I didn't realize how much he meant to me until he was gone. I even remember the time he tried to kiss me in the elevator of the hotel I was staying at. He wanted to stay there too, but I made him stay at another hotel. He leaned over to kiss me and I told him to get the fuck away from me and beat him upside the head. Yet now I look at him and that bitch, and I wish I was her. The way he looks at her, not the psychotic way, but when it looks as if his whole world revolves around her and only her. You hardly ever see them apart, and when you do, it's not very long. But my jealousy isn't the only problem I have with the little bitch. I see the way she looks at him. There's no love in her eyes the way there is in Steven's. Her eyes only show contempt and abuse, the way I know my eyes were. She treats him as if he were a disease, a growth that she can't get rid of. Steven deserves better than that I didn't think he did before, but I do now. I want to give him what he deserves, no matter who I have to cross to do it. 


	2. hole in my soul

He sat outside the women's locker room in a hooded sweatshirt and wind pants. He always looked the best when he didn't even try. He had his head down and looked as if he had just lost his best friend. In a way he kind of did, everyone had just heard that Raven had been released. Those two always had a strange relationship, but always a close one. I walked closer to him and put my hand on his knee. He looked up at me, hair in his eyes and just stared.  
  
" Hi Jazz." He whispered.  
  
" Stevie, you okay?" I asked. He smiled.  
  
" You just called me Stevie. Nobody's called me that since the whole RTC thing."   
  
" I'm worried about you." I said.  
  
" You? Worried about me?" he asked. " Am I dying and don't know it?"   
  
" Shut up." I said sternly. He winced and put his head back down. Here before me sits possibly the love of my life, broken down and abused and I tell him to shut up. Way to fucking go Jazz.   
  
He goes to hop off the crate he's sitting on, but I grab his shoulder first.   
  
" Jazz, I'm sorry for everything that happened out there in the ring earlier okay? I just want to get Victoria and go back to the hotel." He said. He went ahead and stood up, my hand falling off his shoulder.  
  
" Raven didn't tell you he was leaving did he?" I said.  
  
" He was released." Steven said.  
  
" You know he wasn't just 'released' like that. He wanted to go."   
  
" Okay, he asked to be released, they let him go, he didn't tell me a fucking thing. He just acted like everything was going to be fine." He said. The hurt in his voice was so evident that it made me want to cry. " He told me he wanted to stay."   
  
" What the fuck are you doing?" I heard Victoria yell from behind us. " Why are you talking to that bitch after what she did to us tonight?" she yelled as she stomped her way over to us.   
  
" I won the match thank you very much." I said.   
  
" Victoria, let's just go." Steven said, walking away from us. She huffed, threw her bag over her shoulder and walked towards Steven, not taking his outstretched hand, but putting her bag in it. He slung it over his shoulder and just continued walking. She was breaking his spirit and I had to stop her before it was gone. 


	3. fade away

There was a few days break before the next time I saw him. He came in following Victoria and carrying both their bags, as usual. I already had my gear on, wanting to get out of the locker room before all the bimbos come in and start primping. Victoria stopped and looked at Steven. He handed her bag to her and she barked some orders. He simply nodded and she turned to go inside the women's locker room. I watched as Steven walked past the women's locker room in search of the men's. I hid behind a stack of crates as he walked by. He looked like he had gotten very little sleep and was ready to fall over. Knowing Eric Bishoff would just love to fire him, I stepped out of my hiding place.   
  
" Steven." I said. He turned around and saw me, then turned around again and started walking away.   
  
" Steven, you look like shit. Bishoff isn't going to be happy when he sees you like this."   
  
" Good, maybe I'll get fired." He said, still walking away. Before I could catch him he was in the men's locker room. As I stood there I realized that the man I had just spoken to wasn't the same Steven that would follow me around and called me cuddly on national TV. Then it hit me like a ton of bricks, Victoria wasn't just trying to kill his spirit, she was trying to kill him.   
Author's note: Thanks to Dana for reviewing. I appreciate it :) ttfn Heather 


	4. everything

Author's note: Thanks to everybody for reviewing...I'll try to make this chapter a little longer. I wrote the other three sitting in the college library.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~story~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I sat in my hotel room , absently just staring at the TV when I heard a knock on   
the door. I got up, made sure I was decent enough to answer the door, and opened it.   
There stood Steven, his head down, and his shaggy hair over his eyes.  
  
" She kicked me out." He said. Finally, the bitch made her mistake.   
  
" Come on in Steven." I said. He looked as if he didn't know what to do as he   
walked inside, pulling his bag on wheels behind him. He sat down on the chair on the   
other side of the room and looked at me.   
  
" I stood outside for an hour debating on whether or not to knock." He said.  
  
" Why?" I asked sitting down on the corner of the bed facing him.   
  
" I didn't know if you'd let me in."   
  
" Of course I'd let you in." I said. He looked at me.  
  
" Not before you got hurt." He said.  
  
" I was different then." I said.  
  
" You went from absolutely detesting me to actually putting up with me in about   
six months?" he asked.  
  
" I missed you." I said. Wow, that didn't quite come out as dramatic and poetic as   
I had thought it in my head.  
  
" You missed me?"   
  
" Yes, I missed you horribly. If you would have told me that last year at this time   
I would have given you two black eyes. I did miss you Steven. I couldn't help it. It just   
happened." I said. " Every song on every radio station reminded me of you, every time   
I'd turn on the fucking TV it seemed like The Simpsons was on. I realized that I really   
did care about you Stevie." I said. For what seemed like a year he sat there, just   
contemplating what I had just said.   
  
" I missed you too Jazz." He said, I reached out my hand and took his.   
  
" I'm not just saying that I missed you so we could be friends." I said. A faint   
smile played on his lips.   
  
" I was hoping you would say that." 


	5. the little birdie told me

That night he just laid there in my arms and told me everything that had happened over the past few months. Everything Victoria had done to him, everything she's said to him. He said in the beginning he was strong, that he'd fight back, but after a while, he just got sick of fighting. I don't blame him. I was in a relationship like that once, and when I had the chance to leave, like he does now, I left and never looked back. Laying there in bed that night, I heard the old Steven come back. Some of the newer damage that the bitch had done was already starting to chip away and my Steven was coming back to me.   
  
" I watched you on TV. I think that's what made me realize that I had to come back to RAW, they offered me a spot on Smackdown, but I knew that I wouldn't be happy there." I said.  
  
" Why couldn't you be happy on Smackdown?" he asked.  
  
" Because you're not on Smackdown." I said smiling. I felt him smile against my shoulder and close his eyes again.   
  
" It's nice just being here like this." He said with a sleepy sigh. He really needed to get some sleep.  
  
" It is nice. Can I ask you something Steven?" I said.  
  
" Mm-hm." He hummed. I smiled at the vibration of his lips on my shoulder.   
  
" How did you find out where I was staying?" I asked.   
  
" A little birdie told me." He said.   
  
" A little birdie?" I asked, confused.  
  
" Raven is over at the other hotel, he was in here seeing if they had anymore rooms, but they were all full. He saw you walk in, he walked out, found me in the lobby alone after Victoria kicked me out and told me to come over and see you." He said.   
  
" Why was Raven here?"   
  
" Just passing through on the way to his next show. He said something about fate putting him here. You know how he is sometimes."   
  
" Yeah, too smart for his own good. That is kind of weird though." I said.  
  
" Yeah, but he has this knack for being in places at strange times." He said. We laid there quietly and soon I felt Steven's breathing become steady and he wasn't moving. I look down and he's sound asleep on my shoulder. I lean down and kiss his forehead. I've got him now, and he's not going back to her. 


End file.
